


Символика манги (манхвы) и аниме

by Vlada_Voronova



Series: Статьи [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anime, Anime/Manga Fusion, Glossary, Manga, Other, Thesaurus, article, Влада Воронова
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlada_Voronova/pseuds/Vlada_Voronova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В таких формах искусства как аниме и манга (манхва) существует широкий набор символов, при помощи которого авторы передают настроение персонажей, характер их отношений, выражают подтекст ситуации и т.д., и т.п.<br/>Формат комикса или мультфильма не оставляет места для авторского (закадрового) текста, поясняющего ситуацию и характеризующего персонажей, поэтому создатели манги и аниме вынуждены вместо него использовать <strong>символы.</strong><br/>Но беда в том, что новичку, который только начинает знакомиться с миром манги и аниме, все эти символы непонятны, а потому теряется и половина смыслового содержания произведения.<br/>Кроме того, в манге (манхве) и аниме часто встречаются предметы и действия, которые специфичны именно для восточноазиатской культуры, а потому неизвестны российскому зрителю.<br/>Статья «Символика манги (манхвы) и аниме» должна стать своеобразным справочником, который поможет новичкам быстрее научиться понимать язык этих произведений. </p><p><strong>Приветствуются любые уточнения и дополнения.</strong> </p><p>Обновление от 21.07.14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Символика манги (манхвы) и аниме

**Author's Note:**

> Статья-компиляция, составлена по материалам, найденным в интернете
> 
> Всеми правами на данное произведение обладает только Влада Воронова (Vlada_Voronova)  
> All rights for the product (writing) are the property of Vlada Voronova (Vlada_Voronova)
> 
> Официальный форум автора: http://voronova.freeforums.org Там выложены законченные романы, рассказы и стихи.
> 
> Предупреждение: для граждан России возрастной ценз 18+, для всех остальных 13+.

**_Облик персонажей_**

 _ **В глазах персонажей всегда есть белый блик, нечто вроде отражения света**_ — отсутствие этого блика указывает на то, что персонаж находится под чьим-то контролем (зомбирован, у него украли душу) или сошёл с ума и не воспринимает реальности (временно или постоянно). Иногда это означает слепоту персонажа — глаза слепого не способны отражать его душу.  
 _ **Глаз не видно совсем, они закрыты тенью, прядями волос, полями шляпы, тёмными очками и т.д.**_ — 1) персонаж не хочет показывать своих истинных чувств (безрезультатно пытается не заплакать, смирить свой гнев, оправдывается — обычно следом происходит взрыв эмоций); 2). тайные намерения, тайные мотивы, при этом персонаж очень скоро начнёт активно вмешиваться в жизнь других героев произведения. Вмешательство может быть любым — и положительными, и отрицательным.  
 _ **На лице широкая чёрная полоса, которая полностью скрывает глаза и часть лица, видны только губы/рот**_ — персонаж чрезвычайно сильно на кого-то или на что-то разозлён, но пытается сдержать чувства, не выплеснуть агрессию и раздражение. При этом нередко рисуют оскал, прикушенные губы, стиснутые в кулак пальцы и т.д.  
 _ **На лице широкая синяя или голубая тень (нередко в виде вертикальной штриховки), которая прикрывает глаза и часть лица**_ — 1). смущение; 2). растерянность, оторопь; 2). страх.  
 _ **Размер глаз и яркость их блеска**_ — показывает степень молодости героя, его открытости миру. (Чем больше глаза — тем моложе и/или наивнее персонаж). Либо обозначает абсолютную положительность персонажа, характеризует его (её) как непримиримого борца со злом — персонажи с глазами-блюдцами из серии в серию громят всяческих демонов и монстров или предотвращают катастрофы. Есть даже фраза для определения таких манги и аниме: «Большие глаза спасут мир».  
 _ **Глаза разного цвета**_ — показатель агрессивности, вспыльчивости, неуправляемости, склонности затевать драку. Нередко обозначает наличие в герое скрытой сущности (тайный ангел, демон, вампир и т.д. или имеет какую-то скрытую до поры до времени сверхспособность).  
 _ **Глаза меняют цвет**_ — смена ипостаси, состояния: переход из обычной формы в боевую, актуализация скрытой сущности демона, ангела, вампира и т.д.  
 _ **Один глаз меняет цвет, другой остаётся прежним**_ — смена ипостаси, состояния: переход из обычной формы в боевую, актуализация скрытой сущности демона, ангела, вампира и т.д.  
 **Примечание.** Принципиальной разницы между сменой цвета у одного и у двух глаз нет, это зависит от вкусов аниматоров.  
 _ **Карикатурно-маленькие изображения героев**_ — признак того, что герой ведет себя по-детски. Как правило, используется в негативном плане, чтобы передать капризность, неумелость или чрезмерную наивность персонажа. Нередко используется для того, чтобы показать — персонажа не воспринимают всерьёз. В Японии этот приём называется «тиби».  
 _ **У персонажей не прорисовано лицо, только лишь точками обозначены глаза, иногда чёрточкой/круглешком намечен рот**_ — крайняя степень удивления, оторопения, растерянности.  
 _ **У персонажа человеческого обличия есть небольшие, похожие на вампирские клыки, но сюжет не о вампирах**_ — клыки являются знаком демона или чёрного мага очень большой силы. Иногда это означает, что персонаж испытывает гнев или ярость. Зачастую в таких случаях рядом с персонажем появляется изображение языков пламени.  
 _ **У персонажа человеческого обличья есть кошачьи (иногда собачьи, лисьи и т.д.) уши и хвост**_ — символизирует игривость, наивность, некоторую детскость в поведении. Может также обозначать чистую искреннюю душу, преданность и верность в дружбе (любви). Иногда используется как показатель высокой сексуальной привлекательности, которая сочетается с невинностью, наивностью, чистой (речь идёт не столько о физической девственности, сколько о душевной). Реже является показателем того, что персонаж в кого-то влюблён.  
 _ **Рост персонажей**_ — чем выше персонаж, тем он могущественнее, влиятельнее, сильнее, у него выше моральная и/или психологическая зрелость. Но всё это относится только к контексту ситуации, т.е. врач среди врачей, босс среди подчинённых и т.д.  
 _ **Цвет кожи**_ — в зависимости от контекста: 1). чем темнее кожа, тем ниже социальный статус по отношению к другим персонажам; 2). чем темнее кожа, тем неправильнее, согласно теме сюжета, поступает (или поступал в прошлом) персонаж; 3). если рисовка приближена к реальности, то тёмный цвет кожи обозначает сильный загар или расовую принадлежность, и тогда символического значения не имеет.  
 **Примечание.** Сочетание «тёмная кожа + белые волосы» зачастую имеет собственное значение. См. _Белые волосы_ в теме «Цвет волос».  
 _ **Причёски, цвет волос и глаз**_ часто обозначает характер персонажей, поэтому его лучше выделить в отдельную тему.

 ** _Причёски персонажей_**

 _ **Торчащая прядь волос (одна), выбивающаяся из причёски на затылке или макушке**_ — подчёркивает простодушие персонажа, его некоторую комичность и нелепость, неуклюжесть в поведении, но при этом показывает, что персонаж будет действовать вопреки сложившимся правилам и традициям, пойдёт наперекор судьбе и т.д.  
 _ **Две или больше тонких пряди волос, пучком выбивающихся из причёски на затылке или макушке**_ — некая зацикленность, «упёртость» на определённой цели или идее, ради достижения которой персонаж проявляет недюжинную хитрость, настырность и изобретательность, нередко даже коварство. И чем больше прядей в пучке, чем сильнее выражены эти качества. Цель или идея могут быть любой — от бракосочетания с любимым парнем/девушкой до строительства звездолёта или жажды создать свою футбольную команду.  
 _ **Одна длинная прядь на виске или надо лбом**_ — показывает такое качество, как стремление заботиться о других, помогать им и защищать даже вопреки собственным интересам.  
 _ **Несколько длинных тонких прядей спускаются на лоб и глаза**_ — персонаж отличается нестандартным мышлением и поведением, ему плевать на мнение окружающих, традиции и обычаи (не исключено, что и на законы), он обязательно совершит нечто необычное и неожиданное, и тем самым направит сюжет в другое русло, причём это будет не одноразовое действие, а целый ряд действий, который реализуется на протяжении всего произведения или хотя бы нескольких серий/глав. Персонаж может быть и отрицательным, и положительным.  
 _ **Длинные пряди на обоих висках**_ — в средневековье это было причёской аристократии, в современных условиях обозначает изящество вкуса у персонажа, его изысканность и культурность. Нередко показывает превосходство над окружающими — любое: социальное, физическое, магическое и т.д. Конкретное значение определяется по контексту.  
 _ **Прядь волос полностью закрывает один глаз**_ — у персонажа есть тайные мотивы, помыслы и намерения, которые до поры до времени скрыты ото всех: и друзей, и врагов, и зрителей. От такого персонажа надо ждать странного и внезапного поступка, вне логики его обычного поведения, причём совершён такой поступок будет, скорее всего, под влиянием момента. Иногда это обозначает наличие неких скрытых способностей, тайных качеств, которые проявятся в самый неожиданный момент.  
 _ **Лохматая, растрёпанная причёска**_ — чем лохматее персонаж, тем больше у него будет перестрелок, рубанины или мордобоя.  
 _ **Половинная причёска**_ (т.е. часть волос заплетена в косу, часть распущена; с одной стороны волосы острижены, а с другой длинные пряди, половина волос одного цвета, половина — другого и т.д.) — показатель двойственности персонажа, двух ипостасей, которые постоянно будут сменять одна другую. Замена может быть любой: и внешней, и внутренней — днём обычный школьник, ночью охотник на вампиров; на работе занудный педант, в клубе весёлый раздолбай; для всех окружающих неприступный и высокомерный айсберг, для своей возлюбленной страстный и покорный поклонник; при свете солнца высокорослый ангел, при свете луны крохотный эльф и т.д. Иногда это знак того, что в одном теле живут две души.  
 _ **Длинные волосы, заплетённые в косу**_ — целеустремлённость, настойчивость, трудолюбие.  
 _ **Длинные волосы (т.е. ниже лопаток)**_ — _для девушек, женщин:_ доброта, искренность, но есть изрядная доля взбалмошности; _для юношей, мужчин:_ первоклассность мастерства в каком-либо деле, изобретательный ум, искусство обольщения. У мужских персонажей длинные волосы могут быть покороче, чем у женских.  
 _ **Короткие волосы**_ — высокий интеллект, изобретательность, нестандартность поведения, способность к независимым суждениям и поступкам. При этом следует учитывать, что у мужских персонажей волосы немного подлиннее, чем это принято для стандартной мужской стрижки.  
 _ **Средняя длина волос**_ — _у женских персонажей_ до плеч или немного ниже, _у мужчин_ обычная короткая стрижка. Символического значения не имеет, используется для создания второстепенных персонажей. У главных героев является способом подчеркнуть их обыденность, обыкновенность — как истинную, так и мнимую.  
Нередко _длина волос_ говорит о том, сколько персонаж знает, но именно по теме сюжета. Чем длиннее волосы, тем больше уровень информированности, однако она носит контекстный характер. Например, персонаж превосходно знает химию, но находится в обществе малолетних геймеров, в играх и сленге которых не понимает ничего. Соответственно у него короткая причёска.  
 _Длиной волос_ показывается и статус персонажа. Например, у лидера молодёжной банды волосы будут длиннее, чем у рядовых членов; у более успешного менеджера волосы длиннее, чем у обычных коллег; у «богатенького сынка» волосы длиннее, чем у «простых» одноклассников и т.д. При этом необязательно наличие длинных локонов как таковых, волосы могут просто немного длиннее, чем у остальных персонажей.  
Если персонажи юны и находятся в стадии ученичества, их волосы обычно короче и пышнее, чем у взрослых (жизнь еще не успела причесать «железной гребенкой»). По той же причине у молодых парней волосы иногда торчат вихрами — это означает строптивый характер, бунтарство. Взрослый персонаж с неприглаженными черными космами — как правило, стоит вне закона (или над законом).

 _ **Цвет волос**_

 _ **Чёрные волосы**_ — символического значения не имеют, поскольку восточноазиаты в большинстве своём черноволосы, и этот цвет волос просто обязан быть у всех персонажей, если произведение хоть сколько-нибудь придерживается реализма. Характер черноволосых героев определяется причёской, одеждой и цветом глаз. Иногда, если на черноволосость героя делается акцент, это означает, что у персонажа есть тёмное прошлое (в том смысле, что никому не известное, зачастую и самому персонажу), что этих персонажей трудно понять или в них самих есть характерная черта, которую трудно понять. Ещё таким цветом наделяют убийц (не путать с киллерами) и извращенцев.  
 _ **Чёрные волосы с синими, фиолетовыми или зелёными бликами**_ — самый серьезный и строгий цвет, персонажи с такими волосами напоминают собою воплощение ценностей бусидо. Стойкость, бесстрашие, суровость (у мужчин). Стойкость, скромность и жертвенность (у женщин). Железная дисциплина и постоянный самоконтроль. Отрицательные герои этого типа обычно держатся холодно и сухо. Положительные — со спокойным достоинством. Тем и другим привычка сдерживать чувства мешает выразить, например, любовь — даже когда они сами страдают от своей замкнутости.  
 _ **Чёрные волосы с белыми, красными и коричневыми бликами**_ — как правило, символического значения не имеют, просто способ придать шаблонным изображениям персонажей хоть какое-то разнообразие и индивидуальность. Но изредка окрас бликов может играть ту же роль, что и символика цветных волос.  
 _ **Жёлтые (золотые) волосы**_ — дружелюбный, на всё готовый ради друзей, душевный персонаж, часто или качественно выражает свои чувства (часто хорошие) другим людям или что-то им часто даёт, весельчак. Или просто простодушен. Иногда (довольно редко) это обозначает иностранца, причём не обязательно европейца, просто любого иностранца — китайца в Корее, например. Если их оттенок ярко-золотой или бледно-жёлтый, ближе к белому, они ассоциируются с «королевской короной». Такой персонаж очень часто играет роль принца или принцессы крови — иногда в переносном смысле, а иногда и в прямом. Желтоволосые в аниме обычно делятся на **два типа**. _Первый тип_ отражает современный западный стереотип «глупенькой блондинки», который в аниме относится к обоим полам: персонажи — люди беспечные, часто инфантильные, могут вести себя легкомысленно и необдуманно в очень серьезных делах. Порой вообще напоминают умственно неполноценных. Но почти наверняка это подготавливает эффект внезапного проявления скрытого потенциала. Если кто-то или что-то даст им в нужный момент хорошего пинка под задницу, желтоволосые герои/героини неожиданно проявляют свои сверхвозможности. А потом недоуменно спрашивают: «Как это у меня получилось?». _Второй тип_ это почти всегда отрицательные персонажи, хотя обаяния и шарма у них море. Внешняя серьезность и сдержанность не означает (в отличие от черноволосых) внутренний аскетизм; наоборот, подчеркивает чувственность. Определяющая черта характера — коварство, и в рукаве у них припрятана козырная карта: предательство. Целиком посвящают себя достижению одной (как правило, тайной) цели. Очень эгоистичны, злопамятны и жестоки, свой кодекс чести у них имеется, но великодушие и жалость к слабым в этот кодекс никак не входят. Любовные отношения обычно не складываются, окрашены в трагические тона. Обычно ко _второму типу_ относятся персонажи с короткими волосами, к _первому_ — с длинными.  
 _ **Коричневые волосы**_ — мягкость характера, верность в дружбе и постоянство в чувствах. Но при всей своей мягкости и даже беспомощности такие персонажи становятся отважными и решительными, когда опасность угрожает дорогим для них людям. Зачастую такой персонаж является мастером в каком-либо деле. При этом чем темнее коричневый оттенок, тем чаще персонаж проявляет решительность и твёрдость. Следует учитывать и цвет волос окружения — если волосы большинства героев яркие и необычные, коричневые волосы означают заурядность, «человека из толпы», того или ту, кому суждено всегда быть на заднем плане; иногда эта тема приобретает очень трогательную или трагическую окраску. Если волосы многоцветные, но относительно естественных оттенков, то коричневый означает романтичность, душевную теплоту, надёжность.   
_**Белые волосы**_ — в зависимости от контекста: 1). скрытность характера и подлинных намерений; подчёркнутая сдержанность, иногда даже отстранённость в поведении; 2). порядочность персонажа. Он сторонник порядка, чести, закона и т.д. (всегда придерживается своих строгих принципов) Так же символизирует благородство и/или чистоту крови. Белые волосы в сочетании со смуглой кожей или тёмной одеждой зачастую обозначают старшинство персонажа по отношению к его спутникам, причём это совсем не обязательно старшинство по возрасту, таким символом может обозначаться более высокий социальный статус или положение неформального лидера; 3). персонаж стоит вне мира людей. Дело не в том, что он/она принадлежит иному миру или расе, а в качественном уровне. Беловолосые — это абстрактные сущности в человеческом облике. Можно сказать, что цвет их волос указывает не на характер, а на место в иерархии: беловолосые — предельная степень (в рамках данной истории). Они не «главные», не «самые лучшие или худшие», а вне этих категорий, над ними. Обычно роль беловолосых третьего типа в сюжете — служить пробным камнем для других. Они — воплощение неких космических сил, и при встрече/столкновении с ними в полной мере раскрывается внутренняя суть остальных персонажей. Их могущество ограничено космическими законами, поэтому беловолосые часто пребывают в символическом заточении. При этом с ними связан мотив ущербности: они лишены чего-то очень важного, такого, что может быть присуще только людям. И беловолосые становятся защитниками, хранителями, а то и слугами тех, кто силой своего духа/человеческого начала смог подчинить себе их внечеловеческую мощь.  
 _ **Рыжие (оранжевые) волосы**_ — вспыльчивость, ярость, неукротимость. Даже если такие персонажи ведут себя как робкие тихони, злить их ни в коем случае не рекомендуется. У рыжеволосых очень важна фактура волос и прическа. Если волосы жесткие, постоянно дыбом или «ежом» — бешеный характер или способность действовать вопреки судьбе, правилам и т.д. Более мягкие волосы, похожие на языки пламени — отчаянная натура, но все-таки лучше контролирует себя; у такого персонажа даже может хватить хладнокровия для роли лидера. Пышный лисий хвост признак интеллекта и ловкости, бесстрашия, такие персонажи яростно самолюбивы, не согласны играть «вторую скрипку» никогда и ни в чем. Прямые или кудрявые рыжие волосы встречаются редко, скорее всего, это будет указывать на характер «с секретом».  
 _ **Красные волосы**_ — царственные или очень знатные особы. Нередко обозначает высокую сексуальную привлекательность, красноволосый персонаж становится предметом всеобщего вожделения и поклонения. Иногда это просто рыжие волосы, насыщенность окраса которых доведена до крайней точки. Характер — пылкий нрав, экстраверт, кровожадный (не путать со «мстительный», хотя не без этого).  
 _ **Голубые волосы**_ — традиционно в аниме голубой цвет волос подчеркивает доминанту интеллекта во внутреннем мире персонажа. Волевая сфера у них тоже очень развита, но подчиняется велению чистого разума, сознательно и взвешенно принятых решений. Голубоволосые прежде всего думают, во-вторых — действуют, и только в-третьих — эмоционируют (чаще всего довольно сдержанно). Им нет необходимости специально подавлять голос чувств, в поведении они вежливы, спокойны, иногда застенчивы, почти наверняка немногословны. По натуре серьёзны, последовательны и терпеливы. Голубоволосым не свойственна ветреность. Они очень постоянны не только в своих взглядах, но и чувствах. Голубые волосы обычно не струятся и не развеваются буйными прядями, их рисуют в виде короткой стрижки либо (реже) аккуратно уложенных волнистых локонов. Пожалуй, спокойное поведение волос (даже в боевых сценах) выражает уравновешенность, интеллектуальный контроль персонажа над своими душевными движениями. Это связано с другой определяющей чертой: очень слабая, порой даже подчеркнуто отсутствующая тяга к проявлению собственной индивидуальности, тщеславию, самоутверждению. В критических ситуациях голубоволосые быстро и трезво принимают решения, они не будут в растерянности медлить и беспомощно ждать подсказки. Но их жизнь и поведение в целом определяются заданным извне сценарием (которому, впрочем, они следуют осознанно, исходя из понимания, что «так правильно, так надо»). Голубоволосые способны полностью отрешиться от своего эго. С ними бывает связан мотив «смены лагеря»: изначально будучи на стороне «сил зла, разрушения и несправедливости», голубоволосые способны критично посмотреть на своих прежних повелителей/покровителей/командиров и пойти против них.  
 _ **Синие волосы**_ — спокойное поведение, надёжность и преданность в дружбе, умение хорошо справляться с хозяйственными делами. Но при этом твёрдость и независимость характера, такого очень персонажа нелегко вывести из себя, но если уж он(а) впадёт в гнев, мало не покажется никому. Нередко такой персонаж одинок или был одинок, интроверт, хладнокровен. _**Тёмно-синие волосы**_ — высокая сексуальная привлекательность, обольстительность, нередко обозначает тёмных магов или тайных вампиров.  
 _ **Фиолетовые волосы**_ — здесь всё зависит от насыщенности и яркости оттенка: _**светло-фиолетовые**_ — мягкость и нежность характера, беззащитность; _**тёмно-фиолетовые**_ — уверенность в себе, решительность, стремление добиваться поставленной цели. Говорит о силе, могуществе, решительности, уверенности в себе. Иногда эта уверенность настолько сильна, что похожа на эгоизм. _**Просто фиолетовый**_ загадочный, сильный, таящий опасность. Персонажи с фиолетовыми волосами обычно внешне спокойны, даже как-то флегматичны, словно происходящие события их не касаются. На самом деле, как правило, таких героев тяготит тяжёлое прошлое, которое напрочь убило желание проявлять лишние эмоции. Особенность персонажей с фиолетовыми волосами в том, что они — орудие судьбы. Причина угрозы, которую они несут (как правило — тем, кто их любит или кого любят они сами), заключается не столько в их личном характере, сколько в «карме». Персонажи с фиолетовыми волосами очень хорошо контролируют внешние выражения чувств, экономны в пластике и мимике, редко улыбаются (если это не вежливая улыбка-маска). У них могут быть любезные и приятные манеры, но лицо и голос не светятся искренней теплотой. По натуре они отнюдь не холодны, как раз наоборот: они любят безоглядной, серьезной, «тяжёлой» любовью, попадая в рабскую зависимость от предмета своей страсти (или преданности). Обладая сильной волей, легко становятся инструментом в чужих руках. Отсюда же в них проявление мазохистического начала: персонажи с фиолетовыми волосами черпают в трудностях и неприятностях некое тёмное удовольствие.  
 _ **Зелёные волосы**_ — своеобразие и нестандартность характера, высокая привлекательность (совсем не обязательно сексуальная, просто некая «звёздность»). Нередко такой персонаж обладает весьма своеобразной системой ценностей, которая резко отличается от общепринятой, либо уникальными, скрытыми до поры до времени способностями. Обычно такой персонаж много знает (чисто в информационном смысле), много учится, много тренируется или много чего-то делает. _**Бирюзовый цвет**_ ассоциируются с морской водой, и, как следствие, бирюзововолосые герои скрытны и холодноваты. Иногда зеленый цвет волос символизирует простодушие, наивность, в очень широком спектре: от бесхитростной честности до полного умственного ступора. Этот цвет считается традиционным для маленьких детей, особенно девочек (того типа, что чаще не визжат и бегают, а молчаливо стоят, хлопая глазами). Вообще, зелёноволосые девочки даже по анимешным стандартам бьют все рекорды кавайности: они самые безобидные, мягкие, трогательно-доверчивые и беззащитные. В аниме для детей (кодомо) частенько можно встретить такую маленькую героиню, дружелюбную и добрую ко всем, ласковую и лишенную агрессивности. В пародийном аниме этот доведенный до абсурда типаж превращается в живую куклу. Мужчины с волосами изумрудного или травянистого цвета бывают совсем не столь миролюбивы и тихи, но тоже очень простодушны. Часто живут по принципу «сила есть — ума не надо». Если они беззащитны, то психологически, из-за привычки всё упрощать и нежелания (неумения) вникать в сложности людских отношений. Имеют успех у прекрасного пола, могут быть склонны к наивному пижонству и самолюбованию (зелёный цвет волос традиционно подчеркивает красоту, привлекательность облика). Но в личных делах им, как правило, не везёт: женская натура остаётся для них неразрешимой загадкой.  
 _ **Розовые волосы**_ — как правило, подчёркивают юный возраст персонажа по отношению ко всем остальным действующим лицам. Иногда указывает на то, что персонаж всем нравится, является всеобщим любимцем. Символизируют наряду со взрывной духовной силой внутреннюю чистоту, невинность. Такие персонажи склонны в целом плевать на дисциплину и соблюдение условностей, эмоциональны в личных отношениях, горячи в бою. При этом они не прыгают сразу же на шею тому/той, кто им нравится, и не кидаются в драку ради драки. Другими словами, могут вести себя очень импульсивно и непосредственно; тем не менее, все поступки у них глубоко и серьезно мотивированы, а не вызваны бурными сменами настроения. Розовый цвет волос подчеркивает, что персонаж не бывает «обычным парнем/девочкой», в них с первого взгляда и постоянно видна печать «особости». У них обязательно утверждение своей индивидуальности, они следуют голосу долга тогда и только тогда, когда он совпадает с голосом их сердца. Поэтому персонажи с розовыми волосами часто играют особую роль: они ломают рамки «объективных обстоятельств», прокладывая новый путь не только себе, но и другим. Этот цвет волос считается «девичьим» и у персонажей мужского пола практически не встречается.  
 _ **Серые волосы**_ — у молодого персонажа означает крутость. Ещё то, что персонаж слишком много повидал или увидел такое, что можно поседеть («пепел прожитого и пережитого»). Если персонаж зрелого возраста, то это просто седина.  
 **Примечание.** Аниматоры не всегда придерживаются такой символьной системы и частенько раскрашивают волосы персонажей так, как захочется. Но в большинстве случаев цветовые метки всё же сохраняются.

 _ **Цвет глаз**_

 _ **Синие глаза**_ — в зависимости от контекста: 1) лидерские качества, обаяние, высокая привлекательность (не обязательно сексуальная, это может быть знаком «звёздности» персонажа); 2) доброта, доверчивость, открытость, большая душа, которая может впустить в себя кого угодно.  
 _ **Голубые глаза**_ — тонкость и глубина чувств, постоянство в привязанностях. Иногда символика совпадает с серыми глазами, но при этом оттенок должен очень светлым, льдистым.  
 _ **Серые глаза**_ — подчёркнутая сдержанность, холодность и отстранённость в поведении, скрытые мотивы и намерения.  
 _ **Зелёные глаза**_ — наличие каких-либо особых способностей или качеств. Не обязательно мистических/волшебных/фантастических, а просто особых, уникальных или необычных для данной ситуации, причём эти качества неизвестны большинству окружающих.  
 _ **Фиолетовые глаза**_ — яркость и неординарность мышления, своеобразный взгляд на вещи и события. Персонаж с фиолетовыми глазами обязательно будет совершать какие-либо неожиданные поступки, которые остальные персонажи ждать от него никак не могли.  
 _ **Чёрные глаза**_ — символьного значения не имеют, поскольку в большинстве случаев у восточноазиатов глаза чёрные. Иногда, если на это сделан акцент, означает эгоизм, высокомерие, тщеславие.  
 _ **Коричневые глаза**_ — символьного значения не имеют, поскольку у многих восточноазиатов глаза коричневые. Иногда, если на это сделан акцент, означает обыкновенность, простоту персонажа, его прямодушие и теплоту.  
 _ **Красные глаза**_ — в персонажа вселился демон или сам персонаж является замаскированным демоном.  
 _ **Жёлтые глаза**_ — необычность, целеустремлённость, непредсказуемость, некая «сумасшедшинка».

При этом следует учитывать, что _**глаза светлых, пастельных оттенков**_ , как правило, символизируют мягкость, искренность и открытость характера, а _**глаза тёмных, насыщенных оттенков**_ обозначают скрытность, упрямство, вспыльчивость.  
 **Примечание.** Аниматоры не всегда придерживаются такой символьной системы и частенько раскрашивают глаза персонажей так, как захочется. Но в большинстве случаев цветовые метки всё же сохраняются.

 _ **Одежда персонажей**_

 _ **Кусок материи, надетый как платок и завязанный под подбородком**_ — символ, что персонаж собирается сделать нечто противозаконное (аналог чулка на голову в советско-российских детективах или чёрной, похожей на очки полумаски в европейских). В манге и аниме так зачастую маскируются парни, собирающиеся подглядывать за голыми девочками (через окно, на горячих источниках и т.п.), или же подростки (по мозгам подростки, а не по паспорту), собирающиеся что-нибудь слямзить (те же женские трусики). (1).  
 _ **Марлевая маска на лице**_ — используется для борьбы с гриппом и холодом. Иногда — для маскировки. (Есть ли дополнительные символьные значения, не знаю. Скорее всего, просто этнокультурная особенность поведения). (1).  
 _ **Повязка один глаз**_ — у персонажа есть тайные мотивы, помыслы и намерения, которые до поры до времени скрыты ото всех: и друзей, и врагов, и зрителей. От такого персонажа надо ждать странного и внезапного поступка, вне логики его обычного поведения, причём совершён такой поступок будет, скорее всего, под влиянием момента. Нередко это обозначает наличие неких скрытых способностей, тайных качеств, которые проявятся в самый неожиданный момент. При этом следует обратить внимание, что символика повязки на глазу сохраняется вне зависимости от контекста, жанра и тематики произведения. Т.е. действие может происходить и на пиратском корабле, и в больнице, и в офисе, герой может быть с повязкой с самого начала повествования или получить её в результате травмы по ходу действия, но значение всё равно остаётся тем же.  
 _ **Очки**_ — имеет много значений в зависимости от характера рисунка. _**Оптические с белыми непрозрачными линзами**_ — персонаж по наивности или рассеянности не замечает вещей и событий, которые видны всем окружающим. В первую очередь такая «слепота» относится к его отношениям с противоположным полом, но могут быть варианты и с деловыми контактами. _**Оптические с непрозрачными линзами, на которых нарисована спираль**_ — герой из-за рассеянности или некоторой туповатости совершенно не замечает и не понимает течение событий, которое всем остальным персонажам вполне понятно. _**Очки с обычными оптическими линзами, но их блеск не позволяет разглядеть глаза**_ — персонаж умён, хитёр, скрытен, нередко (но не обязательно) коварен и всегда имеет тайные далеко идущие намерения, интрига которых будет постепенно раскрываться на протяжении всего произведения. _**Очки с обычными оптическими линзами, прозрачные, глаза хорошо видны**_ — персонаж умнее окружающих, мастеровитее их, информированнее или более образован, воспитан. При этом если _на одной или обеих линзах мелькает блик, который мешает разглядеть глаза_ — персонаж задумал какую-то хитрость или интригу. _**Тёмные солнцезащитные очки**_ — у персонажа есть какая-то тайна, в произведении он сыграет некую особую роль. Чем темнее линзы, тем важнее и значимее тайна, роль. Иногда означает «тёмную душу», скрытые намерения. Причём «тёмная душа» не обязательно отрицательное качество, просто акцент на то, что «чужая душа — потёмки» и от персонажа надо ждать каких-то внезапных судьбоносных поступков. Соответственно, чем темнее линзы, тем значимее «потёмочность» и внезапность.  
 _ **Засученные рукава**_ — готовность к немедленным действиям, персонаж в любую минуту способен на какие угодно поступки.  
 _ **Одежда под застёгнутой одеждой**_ — персонаж скрывает от окружающих некую важную тайну, либо зрителям намекают, что с персонажем связана какая-то тайна, которая будет раскрыта на протяжении произведения.  
 _ **Броши, кулоны, браслеты**_ — какая-то скрытая сила, способность.  
 _ **Оранжевая одежда**_ — творческая энергия, стремление к гармонии, мирные намерения. Оранжевый — священный цвет в буддизме.  
 _ **Красная одежда**_ — вспыльчивость, энергичность, неуправляемость.  
 _ **Белый воротник, белая рубашка, блузка**_ — если это не форменная одежда, то символизирует душевную чистоту, твёрдые моральные принципы, стремление к гармонии и согласию с окружающими.  
 _ **Белый плащ, платье, куртка**_ — холодность, эгоизм. Зачастую в белое одеты злодеи. Белый для Юго-Восточной Азии — цвет траура, смерти, пустот _ **ы**_.  
 _ **Повязка на животе**_ — в традиционной восточноазиатской медицине сохранение живота в тепле считается очень важным для поддержания здоровья. (Этнокультурная особенность поведения, символьного значения не имеет). (1).

 _ **Группа крови персонажа**_

В странах Юго-Восточной Азии широко распространено суеверие, что группа крови человека определяет его характер. В Южной Корее и в Японии группы крови зачастую обозначаются не цифрами, а буквами. Какие обозначения приняты в Китае, буквенные или цифровые, не знаю.  
 _ **Первая группа крови (А)**_ — предпочитает гармонию и порядок, хорошо работает с людьми, чувствителен, терпелив, доброжелателен. Но в то же время упрям и не умеет расслабляться.  
 _ **Вторая группа крови (B)**_ — стремится к лидерству, умеет добиваться желаемого, умеет выбирать перспективные направления, верит в свои силы, эмоционален. Но — ревнив, суетлив, эмоционален.  
 _ **Третья группа крови (AB)**_ — явный индивидуалист. Внешне выглядит склонным к конформизму, но на самом деле всегда поступает по-своему. Прекрасное воображение и стремление к независимости.  
 _ **Четвертая группа крови (О)**_ — спокоен, уравновешен, способен сочувствовать и развлекать. Притягивает людей, но иногда может быть резким.

 _ **Различные предметы и их использование. Животные и природные явления**_

 _ **Белая ленточка на голове**_ — символ полной концентрации на своем деле, когда для персонажа всё остальное утрачивает смысл и значение. В Японии такая ленточка называется «хатимаки». (1).  
 _ **Бумажная полоска с надписью**_ — поскольку овладение иероглифической письменностью требует значительных затрат сил и времени, то сам процесс письма в средневековье считался чем-то вроде магической или священной церемонии, а каллиграфия стала самостоятельным видом изобразительного искусства, равноценным живописи или скульптуре. К тому же в восточноазиатских языках произношение многих слов очень похоже, догадываться об их значении можно только по контексту, а в иероглифике для каждого слова есть свой знак, перепутать которые невозможно. В средние века было поверье, что надпись на клочке бумаги «уйди», «исчезни», «растай» и т.д. способна изгнать или уничтожить злого духа не хуже специального ритуала. В небогатых храмах бумажная полоска с именем божества заменяла (да и сейчас заменяет) алтарь со скульптурой. В наше время сохранился обычай вывешивать бумажные полоски благоприятными словами «здоровье», «богатство», «удача» и т.д. в жилых и офисных помещениях, а на праздниках цветные бумажки с такими надписями разбрасывают на улицах.  
 _ **Ворон, в**_ о _ **роны**_ — в зависимости от контекста может иметь одно из трёх значений. 1). ярая, непримиримая вражда между персонажами; 2). твёрдая решимость персонажа сделать что-либо наперекор всем препятствиям или запретам; 3). зловещее, предзнаменование, знак грядущей опасности; 4). если ворон или в _ **о**_ роны являются спутниками персонажа, его домашними животными, соседями и т.д., то это обозначает решительность, упорство и бескомпромиссность характера. Сам персонаж может быть как положительным, так и отрицательным.  
 _ **Еда в коробочке**_ — специально предназначена для тех, кто вынужден есть вне дома. Продается в магазинах или готовится жёнами, матерями, подругами и т.д. В Японии такая упаковка с едой называется «бенто», корейского и китайского названия не знаю. Применительно к манге и аниме красиво оформленная коробочка с вкусной едой трактуется как наличие у персонажа любящей и заботливой «второй половинки» либо ласковой и понимающей матери, которая немного балует своё чадо. Ну, и в школе, если девочка подарила мальчику печенье, сделанное на уроке труда, это с её стороны будет ухаживанием. (1).  
 _ **Колокольчики (уличная, наддверная или комнатная подвеска)**_ — часто вешаются на улице, у ворот дома, над входной дверью жилища. На табличках или бумажных лентах, прикрепленных к ним, пишутся цитаты из классических стихов либо благопожелания. По восточноазиатским поверьям, звон таких колокольчиков отпугивает злых духов и привлекает удачу, а также гармонизирует энергетику жилища, улицы, офиса и т.д. В Японии такие колокольчики называются «фурин». Как правило, подвеска-колокольчики — это просто этнокультурная особенность, которая символьного значения не имеет. Но иногда качающие на ветру фонари используются как показатель спокойствия, уюта, умиротворения или, наоборот, грядущей опасности, негативных изменений в ситуации, — конкретное значение определяется общим характером эпизода и музыкального сопровождения. (1).  
 _ **Кошка**_ — традиционный символ удачи. Часто статуя кошки с поднятой лапой стоит перед храмами или в домах, а в витринах магазинов выставляется «манящая кошка» (постер, статуэтка, механическая игрушка и т.д.) как украшение для привлечения покупателей. Настольные статуэтки-кошки есть почти в каждом офисе как талисман, который должен обеспечить работнику карьерный успех. В аниме или манге, если персонаж подбирает бродячую кошку, это знак того, что его ждёт какое-то счастливое событие, исполнение желания, кардинальные перемены судьбы к лучшему и т.д. Если в сюжете фигурирует чья-то изначально домашняя кошка, то она оказывается для главных героев «проводником» к удаче, раскрытию тайны, необыкновенным событиям и т.д.  
 _ **Собака**_ — значение аналогично кошке, но встречается реже.  
 _ **Красная нить**_ — «нить судьбы». Знак того, что судьбы двух (или более) персонажей неразрывно связаны. (1).  
 _ **Носовые платки**_ — никогда не используются в приличном обществе для сморкания, только для вытирания пота и рук. В аниме и манге — показатель культурности/невоспитанности персонажа. (1).  
 _ **Подвесной фонарь с иероглифами**_ — в средневековье просто светильник, в современных восточноазиатских странах используется как талисман, чей свет отпугивает зло и привлекает удачу. Иероглифы, как правило, означают название заведения, перед входом в которое подвешен фонарь, либо разные счастливые слова: «удача», «богатство», «радость» и т.д. Применительно к манге и аниме в большинстве случаев подвеска-фонарь — это просто этнокультурная особенность, которая символьного значения не имеет. Но иногда качающие на ветру фонари используются как показатель спокойствия, уюта, умиротворения или, наоборот, грядущей опасности, негативных изменений в ситуации, — конкретное значение определяется общим характером эпизода и музыкального сопровождения.  
 _ **Танец с веерами**_ — в средневековье был традицией воинского сословия, использовался как танец победы или для подбадривания бойцов перед состязанием. В современном обществе так же используется группами поддержки на спортивных соревнованиях (аналог помпонов в европейских странах). Применительно к аниме и манге обозначает радость персонажа по поводу какого-либо достижения или крупной неожиданной удачи. Что-то вроде вопля «Вот свезло, так свезло!» или «Я вас сделал!». (1).  
 _ **Числа**_ — как и в европейских странах, в Юго-Восточной Азии есть суеверия, связанные с числами. Особенно несчастливыми считается число 4, т.к. его произношение созвучно слову «смерть»: 四 si _четыре_ и 死 si _смерть_ (яп); 四 sì _четыре_ и 死 sĭ _смерть_ (кит). Самое счастливое число — 5. В Китае счастливыми являются 9 и 8. А в Японии число 8 считается несчастливым, как и все чётные числа. (1).  
 _ **Летят лепестки цветов**_ — предвещает какое-то хорошее событие. Если летящие лепестки сопровождают появление/уход персонажа, это означает чистоту его души или намерений.  
 _ **Летят листья с деревьев**_ — предвещает какое-то негативное событие. Если летящие листья сопровождают появление/уход персонажа, это означает 1). его одиночество; 2). обречённость на неприятности; 3). значимость как вестника неприятностей. Иногда, если листья очень свежие и зелёные, значение может быть аналогично _летящим лепестками цветов_.  
 _ **Внезапно начинает идти дождь или падать снег**_ — символизирует полное завершение, окончательное разрешение какой-либо сложной и напряжённой ситуации. Смывание всех тягот и прошлых забот, которые персонаж с честью выдержал. Иногда (довольно редко) означает, что персонажу на пути к желанной цели придётся преодолеть немало трудностей.  
 _ **Два и более персонажей собираются сражаться/драться (дерутся/сражаются) и при этом идёт дождь или снег**_ — непримиримость вражды между персонажами или повод для конфликта настолько серьёзен, что становится важнее личного отношения друг к другу и/или к ситуации.

 _ **Действия персонажей**_

 _ **Вокруг персонажа возникает тёмное пламя или чёрный туман с щупальцами, и всё это медленно и пугающе шевелится у него за спиной (зачастую сопровождается огненными глазами)**_ — персонаж собирается сделать что-нибудь очень плохое. Либо показатель того, что душа персонажа захвачена какой-либо злой силой. Так же тёмная аура, кроме негативных эмоций, может обозначать, что этот персонаж владеет тёмной магией. Иногда показывает, что персонаж на самом деле является демоном и только притворяется человеком. Как вариант — персонаж просто рассказывает жуткую страшилку ну очень страшным замогильным голосом, старается как можно сильнее напугать собеседников. Конкретное значение определяется по контексту.  
 _ **Вокруг персонажа возникают огни пламени или бурные волны**_ — персонаж разъярён или разгневан. (1).  
 _ **Вокруг персонажа летят белые перья или светлые венчики распустившихся цветов, светлые лепестки цветов**_ — 1) кто-то питает к нему (к ней) нежные, обычно любовные чувства; 2) элемент используется, чтобы подчеркнуть хрупкость и беззащитность персонажа или его (её) тонкую душевную организацию, эмоциональность, душевную чуткость; 3) персонаж собирается сделать что-то очень хорошее. Конкретное значение определяется по контексту.  
 _ **Вокруг персонажа летят чёрные перья или тёмные венчики распустившихся цветов, тёмные лепестки цветов**_ — 1). кто-то питает к нему (к ней) негативные чувства; 2). в персонаже пробуждается «тёмная сторона» его души; 3) персонаж намеревается сделать что-то очень плохое. Конкретное значение определяется по контексту.  
 _ **Вокруг персонажа распускаются светлые цветы или сверкают кристаллы горного хрусталя, иногда звёздочки**_ — персонаж питает к кому-то нежные, обычно любовные чувства. Пышность цветов и яркость кристаллов (звёздочек) является показателем силы или открытости/потаённости чувств. Если цветами (кристаллами, звёздочками) окружены два персонажа, это означает, что их чувства взаимны.  
 _ **Вокруг персонажа появляются спиральки**_ — персонаж испытывает сильное удовольствие, восторг, радость и т.д., иногда вплоть до того, что лишается от счастья чувств.  
 _ **Вокруг персонажа появляются спиральки с тремя или четырьмя вертикальными чёрточками наподобие восклицательных знаков**_ — состояние оглушённости от удара или падения, болевой шок, очень сильные неприятные ощущения от чего-либо невкусного или дурно пахнущего и т.д.  
 _ **Вокруг персонажа появляются брызги или пятна крови, хотя по сюжету оснований для кровопроливания нет**_ — в отношении персонажа собираются совершить или совершают какие-либо насильственные действия под влиянием очень сильной вспышки эмоций, как правило, гнева, ярости или сексуальной страсти.  
 _ **Движение персонажа сопровождается брызгами или пятнами крови, хотя по сюжету оснований для кровопроливания нет**_ — обозначает насильственность совершаемых им действий, очень сильную вспышку эмоций, как правило, это гнев, ярость или сексуальная страсть.  
 _ **На голове персонажа появляются антенки, похожие на вставшие дыбом волосинки**_ — злость, раздражение, досада. Чем больше волосинок поднялось, тем сильнее чувства. «Антенки» могут быть как прямыми, так и в виде спиралек.  
 _ **Капля (капли) пота на затылке или на макушке**_ — персонаж нервничает или боится. Кроме того, может означать изумление нелепостью ситуации или репликой, поступком другого персонажа, переводится как «Ну ты, блин, даёшь, не знаю, что и сказать». Иногда это означает просто сильный всплеск эмоций, но всегда негативный. Конкретное значение определяется по контексту. (1).  
 _ **Кровь из носа**_ — юношеская смущенная реакция на сексуальную сцену или обнаженную девушку. (1).  
 _ **Легкий мерцающий ореол вокруг персонажа**_ — персонаж стоит под дождем. (1).  
 _ **Неожиданное падение персонажа навзничь**_ — реакция на сказанную кем-то глупость. (1).  
 _ **Непроизвольное чихание**_ — о персонаже в этот момент кто-то подумал. (Аналог русского поверья «Если икаешь, то о тебе кто-то вспоминает»). (1).  
 _ **Опрыскивание водой**_ — старинный восточноазиатский способ очищения предметов и домов от злых духов. Также есть обычай опрыскивания ворот дома каждый вечер и утро. (Этнокультурная особенность поведения, символьного значения не имеет). В Японии такой обычай называется «мисоги». (1).  
 _ **Отрезание волос**_ — для персонажа заканчивается нынешний образ жизни. После этого он «умирает» для своего прежнего круга общения и уходит в «новый мир», чтобы никогда не возвращаться к прошлому. (1).  
 _ **Падание в обморок**_ — знак того, что персонаж чем-то поражён до глубины души.  
 _ **Персонаж берёт себе имя погибшего родственника или друга**_ — данный шаг предпринимается в желании «завершить дело погибшего», «прожить жизнь за него (неё), став его (её) воплощением». Как правило, за вслед принятием имени персонаж приносит обет мести. Такие действия основаны на реальных восточноазиатских традициях и обычаях, являются этнокультурной особенностью и символьного значения не имеют.  
 _ **Потоки слез**_ — знак иронии, способ показать, что причина для огорчения не так уж и важна, либо горестные чувства вовсе не так глубоки, как демонстрирует персонаж. (1).  
 _ **Слезинки на ресницах или тонкие дорожки слёз, часто одна дорожка**_ — показатель сильных и глубоких чувств, искреннего душевного волнения.  
 _ **У персонажа на голове или над головой появляется значок из четырёх (иногда трёх) галочек «рожками» наружу**_ — персонаж злиться, раздражён или раздосадован.  
 _ **У персонажа на руке, на ноге, на спине или животе появляется значок из четырёх (иногда трёх) галочек «рожками» наружу**_ — означает сильное, почти предельное напряжение мышц.  
 _ **У персонажа человеческого обличья внезапно появляются кошачьи (собачьи, собачьи, лисьи и т.д.) уши и хвост, но произведение не об оборотнях**_ — персонаж хочет понравиться дорогому для него человеку, угодить ему. Либо персонажа переполняет радость от какого-то поступка второго персонажа, но первый по каким-либо причинам не может выразить полную меру своей благодарности или симпатии. Конкретное значение определяется по контексту.  
 _ **Во время ссоры, вместо того, чтобы выкрикнуть «Заткнись!», «Проваривай!», «Даже и не надейся!» и т.д., спорщик суёт оппоненту бумажку с соответствующим иероглифом**_ — слово написанное считается более весомым и убедительным, нежели произнесённое. Этнокультурная особенность, широко распространённая в Китае, но нередко встречается и в Корее с Японией.  
 _ **Яростная реакция на порез, царапину или синяк на лице, либо глубокие сокрушения из-за того, что кто-то получил ссадину, порез и т.д. на лице**_ — в странах Юго-Восточной Азии фраза «У вас очень красивая кожа лица» является одним из самых сильных комплиментов. Поэтому внимание к красоте лица очень высоко. (Этнокультурная особенность поведения, символьного значения не имеет). (1).

**********************

ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ АВТОРА

 **Компиляция** — _работа, составленная из тематически упорядоченных фрагментов работ других авторов._ Самостоятельно компилятор пишет только аннотацию, предисловие и послесловие к представляемой работе. Всё остальное — цитаты, цитаты, и ещё раз цитаты. Однако процесс подбора нужных цитат и компоновка их в единую логическую и информационную структуру является _работой самостоятельной, творческой и авторской, а потому точно так же защищается копирайтом, как и работы-источники._

Источником для компиляции стали сообщения на многочисленных форумах и чатах, посвящённых манге, манхве и аниме. Если кто-то опознал своё сообщение, напишите об этом в комментарии, и я обязательно добавлю ваше имя (ник) в список источников.  
Абзацы, помеченные значком (1) являются цитатами из книги Бориса Иванова [ «Введение в японскую анимацию» (издание 2-е).](http://boris-ivanov.livejournal.com/968602.html) Внимание! Некоторые цитаты были _перефразированы и дополнены_ читателями, которые выкладывали их на форумах и в чатах. Для компиляции я воспользовалась именно трансформированными вариантами, поскольку они более информативны. Но, тем не менее, авторство этих фрагментов принадлежит Б. Иванову.

 _Составлено при активном содействии[Суламен](http://samlib.ru/s/sulamen) и **QWERTYk'а.**_

 **Копирование этой статьи как полностью, так и фрагментом, запрещено. Хотите поделиться изложенной в ней информацией — оставляйте ссылку на текст.**  
Причина запрета на копирование обусловлена тем, что статья находится в процессе написания, а потому будет изменяться и дополняться.

И ещё одно очень важное примечание. _**Уважаемые читатели, поимейте хотя бы немного совести и помогите автору со сбором материала!**_ В статье осталось немало вопросов без ответа, и надо бы заполнить эти пробелы. 


End file.
